


Of Bumblebees and Apple Pie

by LiteratureOrgasm



Series: Honey and Sunshine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human Castiel, I am also bad at tense hopping, I do what I want?, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably some OOCness, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Whee, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: Dean is nearing thirty. He has no soulmate. He has no Alpha or even a Beta. He would probably spend the rest of his days as whatever a male Omega spinster would be called. Did he care? Well, maybe a little, but he had Sammy, he had Bobby and his Baby.He wouldn't have it any other way.  Really.





	Of Bumblebees and Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to fiiiiinally try my hand at an SPN fic. Please, be gentle.
> 
> I do not own anything relating to SPN. I wish I did. -Siiiiigh.- (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Dean sighs as he works on an old VW Rabbit, a hand lifting to wipe across his forehead that leaves a smear of oil behind on his skin. The powder blue vehicle had been in his and Bobby's shop so many times that it might as well be a display piece here. The Rabbit was running much past its last legs and Dean just didn't have the heart to tell the nice old lady that her late husband's car was destined for a scrapheap soon. He scoots himself out from underneath the car and stands, wiping his hands on the dark blue of his work overalls so that he can stare at the car sternly as if that would solve the numerous problems that were going on with it. Another sigh parts his lips and he runs a hand through his sandy blond hair - fingers likely leaving traces of engine grime behind - before tucking his work rag into his back pocket. Dean's nose twitches and he smiles as a familiar scent of sweet coffee and gunpowder tickles his flared nostrils, the man turning towards the door that led from the garage to the office he shared with his partner - said partner ambling in with a faint grin when he notes Dean had finally emerged from the recesses of his work.

"Hey, boy. Did ya manage to tinker enough to get the ol' girl running again?" Bobby's voice is a pleasant rumble that had been an anchor point in Dean's life ever since the old Alpha had taken Dean and Sammy in so long ago. It had been quite a scandal in their small town - a widower Alpha with no pups of his own taking in two young Omegas by himself. The people of Grantsville had eventually stopped gossiping about it, but it had taken years of social workers and the Alpha proving himself fit as a parent before the adoption of his Godchildren had been approved. 

The younger man shakes his head and pats the top of the Rabbit almost lovingly before closing it to cover the engine, "Nah. The engine is... I can't find the parts I need to keep it going. The frame is good. Surprisingly good for its age, but the wiring is going, too. Even if I could find the parts... It would basically be like building the damn thing all over again cuz'a how much needs done." He lifts a hand to scratch at the nape of his neck and continues, "I mean... According to Barb, they got it when it was still new. '75 or '76, she thinks. I'm surprised it has lasted this long." 

Bobby nods as he listens to Dean, making his way over to the car and smoothing his hand over the top of it. "Yeah. I had expected as much. Barb has brought this ol' gal in enough times that she coulda bought a new car by now with all the money she has spent, I figure. Even with our 'frequent customer' discount that we made for her." The old Alpha strokes a hand down his beard and moves to it to pat his son on the shoulder. "C'mon, boy. Supper is gettin' cold. Wash your hands and get your brother." Bobby walks back into the office, making his way through it to walk up the stairs that led to the attached little three bedroom house the three called their home.

Dean nods as he watches Bobby depart, making his way over to the garage sink. He unzips his work overalls and hangs them on their designated peg after taking them off - Sammy likes to organize things - and begins the arduous task of scrubbing his hands free of oil, dirt and general grime. It takes a few minutes, but the result is satisfactory enough that he figures he is good as he trots over to the office and up the stairs. He makes his way up the stairs after going through the comfortable living room and knocks on Sam's door, waiting a minute or two before he calls out. "Better not be rubbin' one out in there, Sammy boy. Dad says it's dinner time~" 

A sound of disgust filters through the door, making Dean grin brightly before the wooden door opens to reveal the scowling face of his younger brother. "Really, Dean? That's so gross. Geeze." The taller Omega inches around his brother as if touching him would give him some kind of disease. "Why do you have to be so weird?"

Dean's only reply is a hearty chortle as he pushes Sam out of the way so that he can stomp down the stairs and scamper into the kitchen like he wasn't a full grown man. Bobby turns around from stirring the thick chicken and dumplings, scowling at his older son. "Does this look like a playground, Dean? Calm your ass down and set the table proper." 

A sheepish smile curves Dean's lips in response, booted feet quiet as he walks around the kitchen to gather what he needed to set the table for the three of them. Sam comes in and helps, humming under his breath as he bends his tall frame down to lay out the dishes while Dean grabs them all a beer. By the time he has turned around with beers in hand, Sam is already stuffing a buttered roll into his mouth, then getting a light smack to the back of his head from Bobby a moment later. Dean snickers and walks to the table to set the beers down at their places and sits, glancing at Sam innocently as his brother throws him a scowl before helping Bobby bring the food to the table. Once the chicken and dumpling soup, scalloped cheesy potatoes and corn are all set out, Bobby raises a brow at Sam, trying to hide his own little smile - the mustache does help besides the smallest of visible twitches to the Alpha's lips. "What would Karen think if she saw you eatin' like a savage, boy. C'mon now." Sam looks properly abashed as Bobby ladles out the soup and scoops out helpings of the scallops, letting the boys grab their own rolls. Bobby closes his eyes, as he does for every meal and thinks about his late mate Karen, then opens them only to smile as he sees his boys had done the same. "Alright. Dig in, pups." He watches in satisfaction as the two eat for a moment or two before starting himself, the three talking of cars, Sam's impending bar exam and their life in general.

\--

Dean yawns as he makes his way to his bathroom, looking at his eyes. They were the same as always, a pretty green that changed hue depending on the light but was untouched by the color of what should be his soulmate's by his age. He presses his palms against the sink to hold himself as he leans in towards the mirror and widens his eyes to examine them, wondering what they would look like if they changed to the dual heterochromia colors that would mean he had met his mate. He couldn't see it, his eyes the same, matching, color that they always were. Dean shakes his head and forgets about it - tries to - while brushing his teeth. Once he rinses his mouth and wipes down the sink, a habit he had grown accustomed when Karen was alive before Bobby had adopted them, he makes his way out after turning off the bathroom light on the way out. The padding of his bare feet against the wooden floor of the hallway is nearly silent, the man walking around spots he knows creak as he can hear Bobby snoring down the hall, not wanting to wake him. He was worried about the old man, as he was starting to show more and more gray in his beard and thinning hair. Moving slower and the light in his two-toned eyes wasn't as bright lately. Dean knew that it was very possible to outlive a paired mate or a soulmate, but it wasn't easy. So the fact that Bobby had survived the death of his omega that was **also** soulmate was such a rarity that he had been bothered by doctors for years before they would stop pestering him for blood samples and things like that. Bobby had loved Karen with everything he was, so Dean could still summon up the anger he had felt when he had constantly heard the old biddies gossiping about 'poor Karen, with such an uncaring Alpha. Bless her soul.' Dean sits on his bed after making it into his room and closing the door, biting his lip as he thinks that the only thing keeping Bobby around must have been John, Mary, Dean, and Sammy. Dean had only been nine or so when Karen passed, Sammy five, but he still remembered the ghost of a man that had wandered their halls for months after Karen had been hit by a speeding semi driver that had been awake too long and fallen asleep at the wheel. Her car had barely been recognizable from what Dean had read in the local papers. She had been six months pregnant with Bobby's twin daughters. The Omega had already been nearly thirty-seven at the time, so was already a high risk to have pups, but Bobby and she had tried for so many years. The news had devastated Bobby, the man losing his soulmate and his future children in the blink of an eye. A shake of the head and Dean is back in the present, rubbing a hand down his face before pulling his legs up to bend them so that he can slide them under his covers. A reach of his arm and he clicks his light off, rolling over and curling a bit so that his back is to the moon streaming through his window shades as he falls asleep.

_Honey... He could smell it. Rich and sweet on the wind. He opens his eyes and all he can see is blue, blue sky filled with white clouds that are so fluffy that they look like cotton candy. He turns his head and finds that he is laying on his back in the grass in a... Field? A field of flowers. What? He sits up and looks around in confusion, looking down to see that he was still in his pajamas. What was he doing in a friggin' field in his pajamas, he had no idea. Dean gets up, trying to ignore how nice the soft grass felt beneath his bare feet and how the honeyed scent of the wind filled his nostrils to the point that he felt almost dizzy with it, but in a nice, fuzzy kind of way. The walking seems to go on endlessly, the sun shining down on him warmly as he forgets that he had initially been wary, just enjoying the sights as he wanders next to a stream, dipping his hands in the water after crouching down next to it to examine pebbles. He finds a few that are suitably flat and rounded, then stands to hold them in one hand before using his other to toss one along the water. He lets out a small 'whoop' as the rock makes it nearly across the stream with six skips, another following it. Time is meaningless as he searches for pebbles and skips them, losing himself in the simplicity of the swing and throw of his arm, the sound of the stream rushing by and the little 'plops' as his rocks skim across the surface of the water filling his ears._

_It's a surprise when it starts to rain, a light sprinkle that makes the smell of the grass rise up and joins with the honey pleasantly, warmed by the sun - and if sunshine had a smell, then that was what was in his nose right now--_

Dean startles awake as his alarm goes off and swipes at it with a rough groan, ignoring as it clatters to the carpeted floor where its beeps die off gradually. His forearm feels cool against his forehead as he throws it over his eyes to give himself just a few more minutes of sleep... Only to be woken up what seems to be seconds later by Bobby yelling up the stairs about breakfast. Another groan and he is rolling out of bed to walk wobbily down the hall and stairs, the smell of honey and grassy sunshine gone from his mind as the dream fades away.

\--

He is talking to Barb about her Rabbit when he smells it, honey and sunshine, his words freezing in his suddenly dry throat. He swallows and turns, feeling his eyes widen as they meet the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Like the sky on a clear summer's day with not a cloud in sight. He doesn't even notice as Barb starts to talk with Bobby, hoping that her car can be saved, Dean making his way over to the slightly shorter man, feeling every bit the nervous teen he used to be whenever he had been around an Alpha. The Alpha in question quirks his head to the side and offers Dean a smile, lifting his hand up to offer it for a shake.

"Hello. You must be the Dean that Bobby told me about? I have an older model car that needs looking at and he says you specialize in them? I am Castiel." He looks at Dean expectantly, still holding his hand out as if the full thirty or more seconds that had passed in silence from the mechanic didn't bother him.

Dean nearly chokes on his tongue as he rushes out a quick, "uh, yeah. I'm him. T-that's me. I mean. Yes." With that, he reaches out to take Castiel's hand - and his senses **explode**. He feels as if heat is searing behind his right eye and in his brain, arcing down and around his spinal column, spreading out to his limbs all the way to his fingertips like uncontrolled lightning. When he comes back to himself - _when had he gotten on the floor?_ \- he finds himself cradled in the arms of Castiel, the Alpha looking down at him with shocked... And dual colored eyes - the right eye now a bright green that Dean's sometimes changed in certain lighting. Dean had no doubt his own eyes would match the stranger's. He stays frozen in the man's arms, unsure of what to do until he feels a growl rumble in Castiel's chest when Bobby starts to walk towards them. Dean instinctively rests a hand on Castiel's chest and frowns up at him, voice firm. "Hey. Whoa, dude. That's my dad. Calm your Alpha ass down." Dean pushes the guy's hands off of himself even though he wants nothing more than to bury his nose against the side of Castiel's throat to nose at his scent gland where the smell would be the most concentrated, He stands and ignores the smaller Alpha's protests as he does so, ignoring the gestures of offered help. He wasn't some fragile waif of a man. He could get up his damned self just fine, thank you very much.

Castiel seems to gain a hold on himself and he looks at Bobby with a faintly ashamed look on his face, baring his neck slightly in deference to the older Alpha. "My uh... My apologies, Dean. I just.. I didn't think... I thought I wouldn't ever find my... Well, my you." His eyes are on Dean, filled with a wonder and awe that makes Dean feel itchy in a way that was both good and bad. Dean rolls his shoulders and makes sure there are a couple of feet between them as he meets the gaze of his... Of his soulmate. He really had thought he would be alone the rest of his life. Hell, even Sammy had found his soulmate at nineteen. He licks his lips, a smug little inner voice crowing at how the Alpha's eyes follow the tip of his tongue.

"Well, I didn't... I didn't think I would be... Found?" He winces slightly at how awkward that sounds and just offers Castiel a bright, if nervous, smile before he looks back to see that Bobby and Barb were gone - likely having sensed that nothing was going to go amiss for the moment between the two. "Are you passing through town?" He tries not to let the disappointment leak into his voice, but he has a feeling that he fails at it if the small half smile that quirks Castiel's lips is any indication.

"No. I am actually moving here, well, today. I have an old mustang. A 1969 Ford Mustang 390GT. Are you... Are you familiar with the model?" Castiel wrings his hands a bit and looks up at Dean, not seeming to mind that the Omega was noticeably taller than himself, which puts Dean at ease. He brightens up and nods his head, beginning to gush.

"Oh, dude! A 390GT? What color? What's wrong with it? Do you have it with you now?" Dean walks out towards the garage door that leads to their small parking lot and looks around, huffing out a disappointed breath when he doesn't immediately see the car. He turns to walk back, only to bump into the 'more solid than Dean figured' Castiel, the Alpha catching him by the forearms as he tilts back in the start of a fall. He grips back and swallows, chuckling nervously. "Uh. Anyways. I... Don't see it here?" He gently pulls away and lifts a hand to rub at the shorthairs at the nape of his neck, licking his lips again.

Castiel laughs, giving Dean a gummy grin that crinkles the corners of his eyes and makes them seem brighter. "It's hunter green. It uh... Makes a clunky sound and turns off after I turn it on? And no. It is back with the movers, I just walked here since I only live about a mile away from here."

Dean blinks and wonders how in the hell had managed to miss the fact that the house that had been empty for years had been bought. "Oh. That's good. Means you don't have to walk far while I fix your car right?" He chuckles and moves closer to nudge the Alpha with his elbow in a playful manner that he normally wouldn't act like with someone that he had just met, but he felt... Oddly okay with it. "A 'clunky sound,' eh? Well, thank you for the specifics, dude." He moves over to his 'desk,' which is really just his workbench, but he uses it more than his actual desk and pulls out his schedule book. "I have... Actually, you could bring the GT in tomorrow, if you want to. I have a few hours open from nine to noon. Would that work for--?" His words cut off as he turns back to his new soulmate and finds the Alpha closer than he had been before. Dean gulps and freezes, biting his lower lip as he meets Castiel's gaze before the Alpha's eyes drift down to Dean's lips.

Castiel looks up and offers Dean a warm smile. "That would be lovely, Dean. However, I find myself wondering, if I may be so bold to say, what _exactly_ the flavor of your mouth is." Castiel tilts his head and leans in a bit to whisper as if imparting some great secret. "But I have been patient for thirty-three years, waited for you since I was born. I can anticipate the taste for as long as you should want me to." Castiel leans back and rocks on his heels, looking boyish - serenely so, if possible - and bright like a halo of light shone behind his head in a golden haze around his dark and unruly hair. "So, I will see you at nine?" He reaches a hand up as if to cup Dean's cheek, but stops just before touching, so close that Dean can feel the warmth of his delicious smelling flesh against the stubbled skin of his own cheek. Dean nods, mute and swallows as he gets another smile from Castiel before the man turns with the long sweep of his tan trench coat flaring out behind him, walking out of the garage and leaving a speechless man in his wake. Dean frowns and rubs at the cheek that had almost been touched, then sniffs at his fingers, swearing he could smell his mate on his skin already. 

His soulmate.

His _**soulmate**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentsssss? I loves them, oh yes. Also, prompts can be left in my Askbox on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/literatureorgasm) ! I could use the practice~


End file.
